


Welcome to Hell, Dude.

by SilverSongLark



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Drug Use, F/M, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSongLark/pseuds/SilverSongLark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweet! See dude? I told you he'd hang with us!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever Leon. Let's just go okay?" </p><p>Souda is approached by two first years Kuwata Leon and Hagakure Yasuhiro and invited to hang out with them.</p><p>Who knows? Maybe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hell, Dude.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kat ^u^](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kat+%5Eu%5E).



> So this is my first Dangan Ronpa fanfiction that I wrote for my friend.  
> We both always loved the idea of these 3 being a little trio of friends. Maybe it's just me but I think they just work together.  
> I do not in any way condone the use of drugs but come on.  
> We all know Leon and Hagakure smoke weed and Sayaka DEFINETLY does not like it one bit.

"So? You gonna hang with us or not?" 

Souda looked between the two boys hesitantly. To be honest, he didn't know who looked dodgier, the red-haired, punk looking kid covered in piercings or the guy that looked way too old to be in his first year of high school and dressed like he was homeless. 

Souda had gotten used to the tricks people tried to pull on him but these two looked genuine and let's be fair, what really did he have left to lose? The girl he'd spent the last year and a bit fawning over asked for his advice on how to ask out his best friend (well....as friendly as they could be) so whatever dignity he had left was more or less useless.

"...Sure."  
The red head grinned looking pretty pleased with himself, "Sweet! See dude? I told you he'd hang with us!"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever Leon. Let's just go okay?"  
Leon, as Souda had now discovered, led the way with his friend following behind and Souda trailing along at the back.

They walked round the back of the school to an area surrounded by trees and bushes making it practically impossible to see in. Souda instantly became hesitant again "Hey, uh....This is pretty secluded..."  
Leon turned to him and grinned again "Of course dude. If the teachers catch us we're fucked. Even worse the press." Souda looked shocked. He didn't know the press could get onto the school grounds, not that he needed to worry about it. 

When it came down to it he was a mechanic he wasn't exactly a Princess, Singer or some kind of sports star so the press had never really bothered with him. Leon spoke again. "The last time the press caught me, Maizono kicked my ass..." The other guy whose name Souda was still to learn spoke up with slight teasing in his voice "That was fucking hilarious dude"  
Leon looked less than pleased "For you maybe! It fucking hurt! For an idol she's stronger than she looks, I'd definitely lose to her in a knife fight. I swear if I get caught again God knows what she'll do."  
"Leave you?"  
"Shut up Hagakure."

Hagakure huh? At least he knew their names now.

"The press? I can only imagine." Leon turned to Souda again "Yeah...Well, you get used to it eventually." Leon pushed the leaves of the tree to one side and walked in. Souda hesitated once more but was given an encouraging shove from behind by Hagakure. 

"Hey...It's actually pretty nice in here." Souda said, examining his surroundings. 

Hagakure nodded "Well it's the best we can do."

Leon found a suitable spot then dropped down not apparently caring about getting grass stains on his pristine white jacket. 

"Yo! Hagakure! Hit me up."

Souda turned to look at Hagakure, not really sure what Leon was talking about. Hagakure nodded and proceeded to pull a joint out of his pocket and pass it to Leon who lit it with some lighter engraved 'SM' and 'KL' with a heart around both the initials. Must have been a present from the girlfriend he was talking about, Souda thought. 

"You owe me," Hagakure stated.  
Leon scoffed "I don't owe you nothing. The only thing you're getting out of me is my word that I won't hand you over to the police for dealing to minors."  
Hagakure rolled his eyes "Whatever dude you know I got dirt on you. I could leak tons of shit about you to the press..."  
It was only then that Souda realised what was going on "Is....Is that grass?" Leon shot Souda another proud grin "Hell yeah it is! What some?" Hagakure also looked at Souda "We've got plenty to go around"

Souda stared at it, considering it for a moment before he quickly shook his head "I think I'll pass..." He looked up at the two first years who shared a look before Souda quickly added: "This time, I mean..."

Leon shrugged and went back to smoking "Whatever you say, dude." He took a long drag and stared at Souda until the second year became uncomfortable and then he spoke again "So. You going to tell us your name or should we take turns guessing?" Souda stared for a moment until he realised what had been said "Oh! No...No...I'm Souda Kazuichi. You're Leon and Hagakure...right?"  
"You got it," Leon said with that grin again. He was definitely a lady's guy. Hagakure grinned at him too but it wasn't as charismatic as Leon's "You can call me Yasuhiro though"

"So...Souda Kazuichi huh? What got you into Hopes Peak then, Souda Kazuichi?" Souda was beginning to feel like Leon had brought him here to question him more that befriend him. Nevertheless, he found himself answering the red-haired punk "I'm...Uh...I'm a mechanic."  
"Holy shit dude! You serious? So do you like, fix up race cars and shit? That's so fucking awesome!" Hagakure seemed unnecessarily excited about his talent.  
"Yeah. That is pretty cool. I mean, at least it's better than Hagakure's talent." The punk stuck his tongue out teasingly at the other first year, showing off his tongue piercing with a baseball design. 

Souda looked at Hagakure questioningly "What's your talent then?"  
"Fortune telling" Hagakure replied proudly  
"But the catch is...." Leon forced him to continue  
"What? I'm 100 percent right!...30 percent of the time. That's still more than you could do Leon."  
The punk scoffed "Bullshit! If anything I could do better than you!"  
"Oh yeah?" Hagakure questioned, "Give me your palm."  
"No way dude! You're not holding my hand. That's fucking gay."  
"Don't be a pussy!"  
Hagakure pulled Leon's hand towards him and begun studying the lines on his palm while Leon turned his head the other way playing with his tongue piercing with his teeth in frustration.  
"Okay....You're going to be high as fuck" Leon pulled his hand away and glared at him "Dude I already know that shit! Tell me something I don't know!" 

Hagakure leaned back and shrugged "Did I say you wouldn't know what I told you? I still got it right bro..." Leon shook his head "That's fraud, dude."  
It was only then that Souda had realised he'd been laughing the whole time as these two had been talking. Leon turned to Souda and shrugged "At least you have a real talent. Unlike this Jackass!"  
"You're getting me where it hurts bro."  
"Shut the fuck up."  
Souda laughed "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it" The punk replied.

Souda sat silently for a moment while the two first years continued to fight it out. Souda looked up again "So...What's it like....you know...being high?"  
Leon thought for a moment then shrugged "I guess it's different for different people..."  
"It's awesome!" Hagakure interrupted.

It was at that moment a familiar voice rang out from behind their hiding spot. It was then followed by another familiar, more distinctive voice. Souda suddenly became alerted at the sound of his two friends calling out his name.  
"Souda-kun! Are you out here?"  
"Kazuichi! The dark devas grow weary and wish to retire! So show yourself this instance!"

Souda went quiet and looked down for a moment before looking back up with a smile "Hey...Can we hang out again sometime?" Leon looked at Hagakure and once again with that charismatic grin turned to Souda and replied: "Of course dude!" Souda's smile grew and he spoke again "And...And next time do you think I could maybe try some?" Leon laughed and leaned back so he was now resting on his hands, 

"Hell yeah dude"


End file.
